Caravan Romance Stiliai's story
by theartist213
Summary: If you have read king kubar's Caravan Romance series then give this series a shot, it tells the story of Stiliai the elf/Zebra hybrid past before she met Kubar hope you all like it, warning this story does have some sexual content not much but some. you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**Note  
**

****If you haven't read King Kubar's Caravan Romance series give it a read, his story has a character of mine Stiliai A powerful elf/zebra hybrid, this series is to explain a bit of her, like Caravan many of the same elements will be put in this story, just not as detailed because I am not as great as him when I write that type of stuff. If you love Caravan give this a read you may like this story as well.

**Caravan Romance: Side Stories**

Every story, has a beginning and an end, every legend that's created starts with a single journey, how they complete that journey is up to them. Kubar and his legendary caravan traveled all over the country side solving problems, though he never wanted to be involved with the two fractions political struggles, they often would help both sides whether they wanted to or not. Everyone knows of Kubar, the troll/human hybrid that killed the ancient devil dragon, with only his caravan group, his story will not be forgotten. His group of strange beings, all were different in one way or another, one however had a name even before she joined his caravan. Yet Kubar never found out when he first met her, the planet destroyer Stiliai. Though she was a Zephera, and an outcast to all the species across the lands, she still made a name for herself, and yet lied about it for years. But we are getting ahead of ourselves, let us turn back the clock to where it all started.

**6 years ago in the dessert of the Nile...**

Two hooded figures slowly walked through the river of sand, there hooves leaving there mark on the dessert floor, while there skin glisten in the bath of the suns rays. "How much farther must we go mistress?" Stiliai said to the hooded figure walking in front of her, she turned to Stiliai and smiled. She pointed to the village, it was hard to see as the dessert storm started to kick up sand and blew it around with the wind.

"Can you not see it young stripe? The Ogre village of Brandworth." Stiliai took her hood down as she looked through the sand she could see it, the village of Brandworth. "We will reach the villages entrance, in about an hour if we keep moving." Stiliai looked surprised by how well the village looked she smiled and nodded her head as she fallowed the other Zephera. As the two made it closer to the village, Stiliai noticed the red stripes on the other Zephera's hands, she looked at her own hands and noticed her stripes were black, she didn't want to ask if it was something personal, but she remembered reading in her species history that there were some Zephera's who had red stripes. They were known as the red death. However the info on the red deaths were destroyed when the clan was attacked by trolls, as they continued to walk, Stiliai looked around and saw a caravan group having trouble with there mounts. She sighed and continued to walk forward.

"I doubt I will ever join a caravan group they seem to have too many rules for me. What do you Think Mistress Venius" She said out loud. Venius smirked at her.

"Never say never young stripe, for all you know you just might. A Caravan is nothing more then a group traveling the world, the only differences is they travel the world for money, where we do to help others. Our clan trades with the caravans that come around our village, so we do need them around." Stiliai sighed as they continued to walk to the village, as they got close Venius suddenly stopped, Stiliai wasn't paying attention and bumped into Venius's back and fell on her butt.

"Ow Mistress why did you suddenly stop?" Stiliai looked up to see a pack of Ogres attacking one of the caravans that passed them. "Hay they cant do that, Mistress we should stop them." Venius smirked as she stepped back.

"If you want to save them be my guest." Stiliai looked back to Venius with disbelief that she said that, but rushed to the Ogres with her fist clenched.

"Hay! Stop attacking those caravan people!" As Stiliai got to the group she got into her fighting stance and prepared herself.

"A Zephera? Haven't seen one of your kind in a minute." One of the Ogres said, the others gripped there weapons and started to walk over to Stiliai, they were all at eye level, so no one towered over the other. "I suggest you leave Girly, we don't want to hurt you."

"What did you just say?" Stiliai started to get pissed off a bit when she heard that comment, her fist were clenched tighter and she bared her fangs.

"I said you should leave before you get hu-" Stiliai interrupted the Ogre by punching him in the face and launching him away from the caravan. The other 2 looked shocked and scared after seeing her strength, they got mad and charged her. Stiliai stepped forward and moved her arms to her waste patiently waiting for them to get close, when they did, she shot her front arm forward and hit one of the Ogres in the stomach, she then grabbed it, lifted it up with one hand and threw him pass the third Ogre as it still charged her, but she was fast enough to kick that one in the face. It fell to the ground, cupping his face in his hands and really feeling her hoof print on his face.

"Is that all you guys got, come on, I haven't even broken a sweat yet." The three Ogres got up and did a battle cry as they charged Stiliai with there clubs again. Stiliai started to fall victim of her own blood lust and started to charge the three Ogres, one of the Ogres swung its club at her, she not only blocked the strike with her knuckles she also broke the club, she then grabbed the Ogres face, spun him around and threw him into the other two. As the Ogres crashed together and fell to the ground, Stiliai towered over them with a smile on and red eyes, she was panting heavily but wasn't sweating or tired. "I need more, come on can't you go on?" The Ogres looked a bit scared of her as Stiliai stomped on one of the Ogres hands. It screamed in pain, which brought a smile to Stiliai's face.

"Please stop, were sorry OK." The Ogres actually started to cry a bit. Stiliai never saw an Ogre cry before, they then started to change into what looked like dark elves there small bodies gave it away, along with there dark skin and green eyes.

"Dark Elves?" Stiliai soon lost her blood lust and took her hoof off the dark elves hands, they looked like kids. Venius smirked and soon appeared at the scene, she placed her hand on Stiliai's head and rubbed it a bit.

"Congratulation you single handed defeat a bunch of dark elves, I know the dwarfs will be happy you beat up there guards." Venius pointed to the caravan which was made up of dwarfs. One poked its head over the wagon.

"Is it over?" He said he then looked to the dark elves and looked a bit shocked. "Ahh Vik, Ronald, Stiff!" The dwarf jumped over the wagon and ran to the three. "Are you three OK?" The dark elves picked themselves up and nodded for the most part.

"Yeah were fine, guess its true, those Zephera's are strong. Luck-ally for us were durable too." Stiliai looked shocked, and a bit disappointed.

"Wait so I wasn't fighting 3 strong muscular Ogres but 3 small dark elves? Ah that sucks, and I was getting turned on by them too. This sucks!" Venius smiled again and laughed a bit.

"Lucky them you didn't otherwise you just might have killed them." The three dark elves blushed a bit at Stiliai's comment, Ronald stood up and cleared his throat.

"So anyways are you two the ones who were sent to help us on our quest to infiltrate the Ogres base and get back the meteor fragment they stole from us?" Venius looked at the dark elf, she pulled a piece of paper from her bag and read it.

"Ah so your our clients, well then that saves us the trouble of looking for you." She said as she placed the paper back into her bag. "Stiliai why don't you help the dark elves fix the wagon, I need to talk to magistrate Ornal." Venius walked to talk with Ornal in private, Stiliai walked over to the three dark elves and helped them with the wagon.

"Stiff, do you have the jack? Vik can you help e with the wheel." Stiliai lifted the wagon with one hand and helped put the wheel "Uh thanks." Ronald said as he bolted the wheel in place.

"Listen sorry about earlier, I thought you were attacking that dwarf." Stiliai said as she looked to Venius talking with Ornal.

"Don't worry about it, to be honest we wanted to spar with you anyways. We heard tails of the Zephera race, but never saw one in person that is until we saw you, we never fought one, now that we have, we can safely say we will be ready next time."

"Oh really?" Stiliai said as she dropped the wagon onto Stiff's foot. "Well then why don't you prove it with a sparing session after we fix this wagon, I will even take all three of you on at the same time again. I won't even use blood lust to give you a handy cap." The three dark elves smiled.

"Alright then, we except your battle, just don't be mad when you lose." As Ronald said that, Ornal came over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Best not pick a fight with a Zephera my boy, as you saw they aren't weak even without there blood lust power up they still hold many secrets." Ronald got mad and smacked Ornal's hand away.

"Stop treating us like kids we can beat her, she just got lucky last time." Ronald looked to Stiliai who just smirked. Venius came over to her and smiled.

"Ornal is correct young one, we have many more secrets then you could possibly understand." Venius took her hood off and reviled not only her red stripes, but strange blindfold over her eyes. "As you can see my stripes are a different color as well as my blindfold. Stiliai doesn't need blood lust to defeat anyone, if she has the ion blast ability." Ronald was a bit confused, as were the other dark elves, Stiliai smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes its an ability I inherited from my clan with power beyond that of a dragons flame." Stiliai was gloating a bit when she said that.

"Well we don't really have much time to waste, we need to hurry and get that meteor fragment, before the Ogres learn how to use it." Ornal said as he linked the wagon to his horse mounts and walked to the village. As they got to the Village Stiliai was excited when she saw the Ogres, they were big and strong just like her, but she was more interested with there sparing sessions.

"Venius we have some spare time, so I am going to check out the Ogres, I might get to spar with them." She said as she ran off before Venius could retaliate. Stiliai ran into a mud arena were she saw two Ogre females going at it, she looked so joyed as she watched them go at it, before long one of the Ogre females was victorious.

"AGH! Who else wants some! I will beat any challenger!" The Ogre said, Stiliai took her up on the offer and raised her hand.

"I will take you on if you don't mind." She said as she jumped into the ring, the Ogres looked a bit confused as Stiliai was way more skinner then them, they couldn't tell who she was because of her cloak, the female Ogre started to laugh.

"A toothpick like you? You think you can beat Birthrina?" Birthrina started to flex to show her bulging muscles, Stiliai smirked and started to crack her knuckles.

"Well if you so scared of me..." The Ogres started to growl at that remark, one thing they hated the most was being called scared or weak.

"Fine your on little toothpick." Birthrina stomped on the ground and started to get low, she looked like a wrestler. Stiliai took her stance and started to taunt Birthrina, when she did Birthrina tackled Stiliai to the ground and mounted her. She started to rain hay-makers down onto Stiliai's face, it was hard for her to defend herself from Birthrina's powerful fists, the ground below them started to brake from the power Stiliai got mad and kicked her off, Birthrina rolled back to her feet and charged Stiliai again, this time Stiliai kneed her as she went for another take down. Stiliai waved her finger.

"Sorry the same move wont work on me." Birthrina was impressed, more so for the fact Stiliai was still able to stand after taking so much damage. "Well guess I don't need this anymore." Stiliai took her hood off and threw it onto the ground, the Ogres were all in shock, as they rarely ever saw a Zephera. "Now then, lets go babe." Stiliai said as she charged Birthrina and elbowed her in the face, Birthrina staggered back and rubbed her large noes, she then smiled with excitement.

"Its been awhile sense anyone was able to hit me like that, this will be fun for sure." Birthrina rushed Stiliai and threw a punch at her face, Stiliai caught it rather easy, in fact she caught it too easily, Birthrina grabbed Stiliai's arm, pulled her closer and head butted her right on the noes, she then tripped her and mounted her back. She wrapped her arm around Stiliai's neck and went for a choker move. "Submit girly, no one can beat me." Stiliai tried to brake free, but Birthrina was sitting on her spine, not just choking her, if she moved too much she may accidentally brake her back. Stiliai started to black out for a second, she then started to use blood lust, afterwords she threw Birthrina off her back, and started to attack her, she repeatedly punch her in the face, stomach, and her arms as she tried to block her attacks. Stiliai got in one good punch and knocked Birthrina down, she fell to one knee as she tried to catch her breath. Stiliai's blood lust started to go to her head as she walked to Birthrina, she grabbed her neck and started to punch her face in, after 5 good hits, Birthrina summoned her own blood lust and pushed Stiliai off her. "I don't lose, I never lose!" The battle was getting so intense that it drew in a large crowd. Both traded blows and not tiring, there cloths already started to rip revealing allot of skin, but they both didn't seem to care. There faces covered in bruises and blood, as there fists had more scratches then a cats scratching post. After 3 hours of constant fighting, both finally started to tire themselves out. Having extinguishing there blood lust, they both found it hard to stand. Stiliai started to wobble as standing on her feet proved challenging, she noticed not many of the Ogres left, in fact more came within the 3 hours, it felt like the whole village and some came to watch there fight. "Your pretty good...for a non Ogre..." Birthrina said, Stiliai nodded her head and put her guard up.

"A Zephera never backs down, or gives up...to keep the honer of my tribe...I will beat you..." Stiliai gathered what little strength she had and moved closer to Birthrina, as did Birthrina. When they both got into arms reach they shot one final punch to each other and hit each other square on the jaw, then they both hit the ground hard at the same time. The crowed cheered though were both disappointed that the match was a draw. Stiliai tried to get up but couldn't, Venius soon towered over her and helped her out.

"Not bad young stripe, I never expected one so young to beat a Ogre like Birthrina, even though you technically didn't win, you didn't lose ether." Ronald came over and started to heal Stiliai. "Bet your glad you didn't kill these cute dark elves now." Stiliai smiled a bit.

**Ogre hotel Rough Neck**

Stiliai had bandages on her wounds and looked a bit like a mummy, she didn't feel bad, though her spirit was a bit crushed for the fact she didn't beat Birthrina. "Man if only I didn't get tired at the end, I would be victorious." She said as she punched a hole in the wall. "Oops, sorry." She looked for something to block the hole, she found a table and a statue and placed it in front of the hole. "There, now no one will know." she sat back on the bed then looked at her cloths. "Man she really did a number on my suit, I might need to buy more cloths before we start our mission." Stiliai looked in her bag and found 5 gold pieces, 34 silver and 10 copper. "This should be enough for some new cloths, at the very least a repair kit." She walked to the door and as she opened the door, she bumped into Birthrina. "Owww, I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was go..." When she noticed who it was she smiled a bit. "Oh Birthrina right?" Birthrina looked to her and nodded.

"And your...um well the Zephera that almost beat me." Stiliai sweat dropped as she smiled a bit.

"The names Stiliai, that was a great fight, I hope we can do it again." Birthrina nodded, she got up and gripped Stiliai's hand and shook it.

"Me too, there aren't many females who can beat me." Birthrina looked at Stiliai's cloths then started to freak out a bit. "Your cloths, I am sorry I ruined them, come we will buy you some new cloths right away." She grabbed Stiliai's arm and dragged her to the cloths trader. "Here we are, the cloths trader, he can get you a new set of cloths and repair your old one too, seeing as I can do some services not many can for him, isn't that right Rampage?" Birthrina said seductively as she twirled her finger on Rampage's chest, he blushed and nodded.

"Seeing as your a friend of this fine phat ass I will do both the repairs and sell the cloths for free, pervading this one can satisfy me for a bit." Birthrina smiled and shook her hips a bit as Rampage rubbed her rump. He opened his door and let Birthrina walk in first.

"Just pick what you like Stiliai, I will be back in about 2 hours maybe longer if I am lucky." She said with a wink, as the door closed Stiliai took the opportunity to look around, all the cloths were too big and puffy for her, she needed something that could breath but be skin tight so her technique wouldn't suffer because of it. She looked around for a good 5 minutes before she could start to hear moaning and groaning coming from behind the door. She was a bit curious how Rampage was, because Birthrina said she would be in there for a few hours, her interests peaked a bit. She walked to the door, and peaked inside, she blushed when she saw the two having sex. "Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!" Birthrina screamed as she sat on Rampage's member riding him like a bull, her hands were on his legs being used to keep her balance as she hopped up and down on him. Rampage himself had her large breast cupped in his hands, it was hard for Stiliai to believe how large Birthrina was, she never noticed the size of her breast when she spared with her, she noticed bandages laying on the ground and she though that was why, she closed the door before she drew attention to herself, then looked at her own breast.

"I guess I'm not the biggest female here, that kind of makes me feel bad." She said as she continued to look around the store, she stopped at a leather jump suit with armor parts around the shoulders and legs. "This, this is what I want." She said out-loud.

"Good ugh...just take what you want...oh yeah...Birthrina is...good god...paying for it as we speak." Stiliai blushed as she smiled.

"Well I guess I should let you have your fun then." She said as she walked out of the store, after she got back to her room she went to the bathroom and started to change her cloths. After she had her cloths on she looked in a mirror, it was a skin tight black jump suit with a bead like string belt, and a few silver armor peaces on her left shoulder, right thigh, and on the left side of her waste, she pulled her tail out of the little hole in the back part of her suit. "This looks nice, black is defiantly my style." She said as she twisted and turned looking over her new suit, she smiled and walked out of the bathroom. When she got out she saw Venius sitting on the bed naked, she had only a towel on her head and her panties on Stiliai had a great view of her breast and her red stripes.

"Stiliai, your home, didn't hear you come in." She looked to her threw the towel. "I see you got a new set of cloths, they suit you well." Stiliai smiled and scratched her head.

"Say mistress Venius, why do you always have something over your eyes? Is it because of our species curse?" Venius nodded.

"That is part of it, the curse of the Ionic blast, the pure energy we have in our eyes can be used to destroy anything we look at. Normal Zepheras have it in only one eye, red striped Zepheras have it in both, there is a way to use it without going blind though." When Venius said that Stiliai seemed interested.

"If there is a way, then our clan can use it freely without fear of going blind, that would be a huge achievement for our clan."

"It would be, but they will not allow it. The elders have forbidden anyone from learning that secret, if you read about the red striped Zepheras I am guessing you didn't learn much in the form of what we can do." Venius took the towel off her eyes and opened them, both were pitch black, with a white iris. "I can see more then anyone could ever dream, the past, every future, everything, the only problem is, there is no way to turn it off while my eyes are open." She got up and walked to Stiliai, she grabbed her arm and threw her to the bed. When Stiliai hit the bed, Venius crawled on top of her and smiled. "In order to keep the ion blast recharged our clan must have sex with a member of our clan, you know this correct?" Stiliai blushed but nodded. Venius put her hand around Stiliai's lower lips, she felt them and massaged them Stiliai blushed and felt her cold fingers even through her new suit. "This suit really is skin tight, this makes my job all the more easier." Stiliai struggled but was unable to over power Venius, she was a red striped Zephera she was 10 times stronger then Stiliai because of this.

"Please stop Venius, you know it must be one of the opposite sex, I am female too you know." Venius frond and got off her. She grabbed her jacket and put it on. "I'm sorry mistress I just don't feel right being with a girl."

"It's not love, its only recharging, I have recharged today, you haven't in fact you haven't recharged in 20 years your still a virgin strange as your one of the prettier Zephera's in our village, the fact you have your strength is a mystery to me." Venius said. "As long as we have sex we will recharge our power, it doesn't matter with who, the elders just say with your own species so you have a reason to stay with the clan." Stiliai looked a bit confused from what Venius said, she zipped her suit back up and then sat there on the bed.

"We don't need our own clan to recharge our eyes? How is that possible, if no other species has any ionic energy in there bodies?" She pondered that before falling asleep.

**To Be Continued **

** Stiliai's past story is just starting, her clan's ionic blast is known across the land as god's eye, and the red striped Zephera's are clouded in more mystery then the dragonspans, Kubar got his hands on a powerful and valuable jewel he never once took advantage of.** However like I said before stories are told in different ways from every type of story teller, some tell stories to make a legend of there own, while others tell the truth of what really happen, its up to the ones that listen to make the decision to believe which is correct. The first chapter of Stiliai's past has come to a close, wait and see how things will unravel in this version of her past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caravan Romance: Side Stories**

As it was said, anyone who want's to read a story is more than welcome to, how they see it up to them, though there is one end to each story, how others perceive it is only stopped by how there minds work, if they want to think the story is a lie then it will be that, if they want to see the story as truth then they see it like that. A story is nothing more than one way of showing something that may have or may not have happen. Kubar and his group were always interested in stories from the past, though the adults saw the stories no more than that, the younger members saw it as an adventure. Pip once asked Stiliai about her past but she only replied, "It's a past you should be happy not to know." Stiliai did a lot of things she wasn't proud off, things she thought that if Kubar knew, he would kick her out of his caravan. Her journey with the red striped Zephera Venius was only the beginning, her meeting with Birthrina showed her that others were just as strong as her, and learning that her clan could have sex with anyone they wanted to recharge their ion energy started to push her over the edge. There are many ways she could react to all these events, but seeing as the keeper is telling this story, it shall be the way it is.

**Brandworth; trade center plaza...**

Stiliai walked threw the plaza trying to wrap her mind around what Venius told her. "_We don't need to have sex with only our clan members to recharge our ion powers._" It banged against her head as she walked through the plaza. "Agh! why is this still bothering me!" Stiliai said, she then ended up kicking a trash can down the street. "There is only one way to find out what she said was true or not, I need to sleep with someone, but who?" Stiliai looked around she only saw a bunch of Ogres, though they were big and strong they weren't really her type. "I bet they be good enough, but I wan't my first real-time to be special." As she pondered, Ronald appeared behind her and jumped at her, however he soon saw the sky in front of him. "Hello Ronald, nice to see you were trying to sneak up on me, though you're a bit too noisy for me." She said with a smile, as she towered over him. Ronald rubbed his head as he leaned up.

"It's hard to sneak up on you Stiliai, well duh, but I mean your still an elf, or half of one at least." Stiliai chuckled a bit, and helped him up.

"Say Ronald do you mind if I ask your age." Ronald blushed from her saying that. "I mean I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything it's just I wanted to know."

"Thats not something you ask anyone out in the open like that." He shouted. "But if you must know I am 23 in human years." Stiliai smiled, though Ronald barely came to her chest, she was a bit attracted to him do to his wild nature, he was like her only smaller.

"Good to know, I am 22 in human years myself, so because that checks out it brings us to my second question, would you like to have sex with me?" Ronald blushed and hit his head on a support beam of one of the cayuse. Stiliai smiled a bit as she walked ahead wiggling her rump a bit, Ronald smiled at that and ran up to her.

"Well I will admit your pretty, but I would like to know why me?" Stiliai looked at the orange sky and tried to come up with a reason other than to recharge my powers.

"Well I would like to try it out with someone, and you just seemed to be the best choice at this time." She put her arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer to her. "If it turns out to feel good we can do it as many times as you want." Ronald had a hard time not blushing from her comment, it was also hard to hide his boner from Stiliai's words. He shook his head and ran ahead of her.

"Sorry Stiliai I need to think about it first." Stiliai scratched her head, she thought guys would instantly say yes to that, she sighed and walked in the opposite direction, unknown to her and Ronald they had eyes on them, the person stepped out of the shadows and looked at Stiliai, he put on a smile and licked his lips. Before anyone noticed him he stepped back into the shadows.

**Stiliai's room at Ogre hotel Rough neck**

Stiliai laid on her bed thinking on what she said, she put her arm in her eyes as she thought on what to do. She took her arm away from her eyes and looked at her hand, she could feel her strength fading as time went on. "If I had to guess, you have about 6 days before your strength is that of mortals." Venius said as she came in naked again.

"Venius is there a reason your always naked when were here, especially in front of me?" Stiliai said with annoyance in her voice.

"Why do you care? Were both girls, and Zephera's so you shouldn't feel embarrassed unless..." Venius cupped her breast in her hands, as she put them in Stiliai's face. "Your jealous of the fact my breast are bigger then yours. If thats the case I can help you make them bigger." Stiliai blushed and put her arms around her breast.

"You touch me and I will kill you." Venius smiled and laughed at her comment. "I'm serious, I don't swing that way."

"First of all, there is no way you could beat me in hand to hand combat young stripe, and secondly its best to experiment with your own sex, sometimes you can get more stimulated with someone who knows all your weak spots." Venius said as she grabbed Stiliai's arms and forced her to the bed. "I know you talked to one of the three elf brothers, and asked him strate up if he would have sex with you, kind of bold of you I must say." Stiliai struggled but was unable to brake Venius's grip, Venius put her breast on Stiliai's and laid on her chest. "You need to have sex with someone to increase your power, thats why I am here."

"But you said I didn't need to have sex with someone from our clan to recharge my ion power." Stiliai continued to struggle, as she did she could feel something poking her breast, she looked between their cleavage and saw Venius's nipples, they were so stiff they poked holes in her breast. She tried her hardest to not moan from the pleasure she was receiving from Venius.

"That is true, but you're not like me, you're not one to fuck anyone with a dick, you wont be able to recharge with anyone you want, because your still virgin, once that goes away, then you will be able to." Venius opened her eyes and looked Stiliai in her one real eye. "Just give it up, it will all be over soon." Stiliai looked around she was in a black room, she couldn't see much but what looked like stars.

"Where am I?" She said as she looked around, when she did she noticed something moving around. It was camouflaged as the space like background so it was hard to see but Stiliai noticed them moving around. "Who's there?" Soon Something grabbed Stiliai's arms and legs, she struggled to get free but was unable to as she was forced to the ground.

"Don't worry my young stripe after the first few times it wont even hurt anymore." Venius soon came out of the darkness and took her cloak completely off reveling herself to Stiliai. "Normally women can't screw each other normally, however thanks to the many spells I have learned on my travels I have found away. I will take your virginity myself, and then my power will double." Venius soon summoned a strange type of magic in her hand, as she held it close to her own body it started to shrink. As the energy shrunk Venius stuck it inside her vagina, she moaned and groaned as the energy flowed inside her. "Here it comes, here it comes!" She said as she started to grow a dick, she felt more pleasure from the experience then she thought she would. She placed her hand on her newly grown dick and walked over to Stiliai. "And now to take the virginity of a Zephera." She said as she poked her member at Stiliai's lower lips. The dark arms that grabbed her soon unzipped her jump suit and took it off her.

"Stop Venius, what do you hope to do by doing this?" Stiliai shouted, she tried to get free but theses creatures were zapping her strength as well as holding her down. Venius frown when Stiliai asked her that, she took a deep breath then told her.

"Stiliai a red striped Zephera is cursed to have the ion blast in both eyes, to fix that, they must take the virginity of a female Zephera, a female cant take a female's virginity without something to brake through, that's what we use men for, and why you never see a male red stripe, they have only been female. I traveled across this land more than once trying to find a way to fix this curse, I did, at a temple known as Virala-rok, it was created by an ancient tribe of elven women who were able to reproduce without men, the magic I found there held the answers to my prayers. Not only that, but I will also gain more than just being freed from this curse, I will gain everything that you are, your strength, power, even your body, I will gain it all. And all I had to do was take this meteor fragment that dwarf wanted. He never knew what hit him, men are such weak fools show a bit of skin and there in your hands." Venius took out the meteor fragment, Stiliai saw it and remembered what the elders said, it was powerful dark magic capable of granting anyone's wish, however it came with the price of destroying everything in a 50 mile radius.  
"Venius don't! If you do this whole village will be destroyed along with us!" Venius smirked and gripped the meteor fragment in her hands.

"If it means I will be freed from this curse then so be it!" She said as she activated the meteor fragment, when she did her whole body started to change. She screamed in pain as her bones and muscles started to change, her body got bigger and wider and no longer looked like a female but a male's body, her hair grew longer, her muscles bigger, her jaw line grew and she grew a bit taller. When it was all over Stiliai shot back to reality, she looked around and noticed the place was a mess, she was tied to the bed and her suit was ripped open, she looked to her virgina and noticed a white liquid dripping from it.

"S-she didn't..." She said to herself as she sighed. She broke free from the ropes and looked around she gripped her fist and felt stronger, 5 times stronger than she was before she was strapped to the bed. "I feel...good, really good." She felt the ecstasy of the power she regained, it was enough to make anyone go crazy from the power. She smiled and started to rub her curves. "This feels so...good!" She ran out of the hotel and looked around. "I want more, I need to find a man..." She said as she grabbed the first male Ogre she could find and kissed him passionately. "I want you to rape me, please, violate my body." She said as she rubbed on the Ogre's dick, she licked her lips as she took the Ogre to her room kissing her passionately. She took her cloths off while the Ogre laid her on the bed. Stiliai unzipped the Ogres pants and started to rub on his dick. "Put it in me now." She said as she pulled him into her and pulled his dick into her pussy. The Ogre gripped the bed hinge and started to thrust into Stiliai repeatedly and quickly. Stiliai moaned loudly as the Ogre thrust his dick deep into her. Stiliai rapped her legs around the Ogres waste as she tried to get him to thrust harder. "Come on harder, do it harder!" she said, however the Ogre came before her, she didn't seem to care as she kept fucking the Ogre. "Your not done yet are you?" She said as she threw him to the bed and sat on his dick. "Come on babe lets keep going." She demanded as she screwed the guy harder, he came again, but Stiliai didn't let up. She screwed the guy for a good 3 hours, when she finished she walked out of the room looking like a sex fend. "I want more, allot more." She said as her Ion energy started to overflow. The Ogre she left in the room was literally only a skeleton with skin wrapped around it, Stiliai found a group of Ogres sparing, her nipples became stiff as she watched them. She ran up to them and end up at another hotel. She kissed one as his dick was in her pussy, while the other held her ass and put his dick in her asshole, it got Stiliai to moan louder as both of them thrust deep into both her holes. She held the one in front of her and wrapped her legs around his waist while they both thrust harder into her. "More, more give me more! Oh god!" She screamed as they both came inside her, when they finished, they found themselves unable to stop as they continued unable to control their bodies. Stiliai's eye glew red with her ion energy as it started to fill her body up, she came finally, after a few hours, the two Ogres left like the one in her room. When she woke up, she felt as if she had a hangover. "Ow my head, what happen?" She looked around and saw bodies of skeletons wrapped in skin. "Oh my Gosh what happen here?" She said as she looked at all the bodies. She looked at her body that was covered in sweat and sperm. "What happen to my cloths?"

"It seems you finally refilled your ion energy." Stiliai looked around to where the voice was coming from, she saw a human wearing heavy steel plated armor he had a large hammer, red hair, and a tribal tattoo on his face. He had a notebook open as he walked up to Stiliai. "Hear, a woman shouldn't be seen naked by a male." He said as he threw her black jumpsuit to her.

"You would say that too me even after seeing me like this?" She stated, the guy kept his eyes on his notebook but nodded his head.

"It's not your fault, your species goes in a trance when they first lose their virginity, anyone that's not of the same species can't handle the amount of energy you need, reason you were to lose it to a male Zephera, after that you would be in the same room away from anyone else or any other species for 24 hours, but because that didn't happen, you ended up taking the life force of every male in this village, sad but true." He said as he closed his notebook.

"How do you know all this? Who are you?" The guy gripped his hand and used magic to pull all the bodies to one spot, when he got them in one spot he burnt all the bodies. "Hay what are you doing?"

"Sorry these guys would have turned into undead if left like this, you didn't kill them, you took all their life force, meaning there bodies would be able to come back but as part of the undead army, that would make my job more difficult, it's a pain already. Oh and to answer your other question, I am Vega, Major of the Protection alliance we govern over this area. To be honest you did us a huge favor, these Ogres were always attacking our cities, we got the green light from the higher-ups to eradicate this village, but seeing as you killed all the men for us, it makes our job easier." Stiliai looked shocked and gripped her fists. "Before you decided to attack me, you might want to look around you." Stiliai looked confused but finally sensed the people around he. "Because your ion energy is higher than your used too, it was easy for us to sneak up on you because you can sense everything, you have yet to learn how to sense things closer to you because of the energy." Stiliai got up but stopped when 6 swords aimed to her neck. "Your skin is tough but pointed weapons can cut you easily too bad too."

"What do you want with me?" Stiliai said as she gripped her fist. Vega looked to her with his cold dead eyes.

"We want your power. Your not the red striped Zephera, she is no longer available to us, so we have to settle with you." One of the guards that was around her, but a collar on her neck, and cuffed her hands. Stiliai's arms dropped to the ground.

"What the...What are these things?" She said struggling to raise her arms.

"Like them? There called null Cuffs, they take all powers and skills away from those they are connected to." Vega walked over to her, cupped her chin in his hand and looked at her. "You will be our most prized trophy, with a Zephera in our hands, we will be able to take over more than just this part of the country, we will be able to take over the world." Vega said with an evil smile. "Take her away." The guards grabbed Stiliai's arms and took her to a transport cart, they pushed her in it and closed the doors. It was dark, and she noticed there was only two others in there with her.

"Stiliai?" She noticed that voice, it was Ronald. The other energy she felt wasn't an elf's but an Ogre.

"Great the traitor is here with us." It was Birthrina. "Do you have any idea what you have done!" She said, she walked over to Stiliai, grabbed her collar and pulled her up to her. "Because of you we lost our village, if you didn't kill all of our men we could have deafened ourselves better, but no you had to fuck them all to death! You fucking bitch! And to think I called you a friend!" Stiliai could feel a liquid hitting her face, she could tell Birthrina was crying. "What do you have to say for yourself! Well!" Stiliai felt really bad for what she did, she couldn't even find the words to describe what she did. Birthrina threw her to the ground. "We are no longer friends, I don't want to see your face again." Birthrina hit the wall of the carriage and then anger ally sat down. Ronald walked to Stiliai and helped her up. He was mad too but he knew a bit more of Zepheras then Birthrina, he knew she might do that if she lost her virginity.

"I knew this would happen, reason I ran away." He said Stiliai looked to him. "I wanted to have sex with you, honest, but I knew you would have killed me and everyone in the village, you need Ion energy to survive once you lose your virginity, and if there aren't any other Zepheras around you screw any person of the opposite sex, however you take their life force, I thought it was just a myth in the books but I guess its true." Stiliai started to cry when she heard him say that.

"That's why the elders told us to mate with only our species." Stiliai mumbled. "If I didn't listen to her..." Stiliai's blood lust started to spark up when she thought of what Venius did to her. "I will kill that bitch when I find her!" Soon a shock of electricity shot through Stiliai's body forcing her to lose her blood lust.

"Don't get mad these collars will shock you if you use an inner ability. Trust me I tried." Birthrina said. "I don't know much about your species Stiliai, but if what the midget said is true, then I guess this Venius is the one who killed my village. She just used you." The carriage soon started to move, making Stiliai jump a bit, she wasn't used to riding on machines.

**Protection Alliance HQ in Rich City**

As they arrived at the Protection Alliance HQ, They were taken from carriage and transported to the holding center, When Stiliai got out of the carriage she had to crouch over to get into the door. "Man humans are so short, at least the Ogres doors were big enough for me to fit through." Stiliai said when she had to crouch past all the doors. Vega checked all there prisoners, but stopped Stiliai.

"Because your special, you're not staying with the rest of these people, you're getting your own cage." The guards took Stiliai too a single cage, and threw her into it, Vega stood there waiting for the others to leave. "What do you think, this cage is in my personal office, seeing as your full of Ion energy you won't be going insane again not unless you don't recharge within 6 months. This will kill two birds with one stone, I get a way to relieve stress, and you stay fully charged without killing me. Now all jokes aside, you know why your hear, I told you, you will be put in our ranks, do as we say, and use your powers to kill anyone who goes against our word, do we have a deal?"

"Ha your saying that like I actually have choice, if that's the case then no. I would rather die then do what you tell me, especially if it means killing innocent civilians." Vega chuckled at that remark.

"Did you forget you already killed an entire village of Ogres by just having sex with them? Your not really in any place to say no." Vega got up and grabbed rod that was in a stove it had what looked like a shield with an x through it. "I guess I will have to make you learn your place." He said as he open the door, he walked over to Stiliai, grabbed her jump suit and taking it off. "I must admit you have a nice pair of tits. I can't wait to taste them, but first let's make sure everyone knows you belong only to me." He said as he placed the brand on Stiliai's stomach, the HQ could hear her scream, as it sounded very painful. "There we go, now then, get some rest, tomorrow our mages will be branding you with ion energy, this way you will only listen to me." Stiliai didn't understand what he said by that if she had Ion energy inside her body already.

As the next day came, Stiliai was restrained to a table with no cloths on, she saw a bunch of mages walking around her. She wondered what they were going to do to her, as she tried to struggle. She looked around too and saw that both Birthrina and Ronald were on a table as well they were both naked too, she could hear them both screaming as well, she saw the mages sowing ion into their flesh, she looked a bit startled, but then felt the needles touch her body as well, they started to saw ion energy into her body as well, it felt different from the type that was already inside her body, they felt darker, corrupted, more destructive than her normal ion energy. After the few hours it took to sow the ion energy into her flesh Stiliai was dragged back to her cage. She woke up a wile later and looked at her stripes they pulsed with pain, and she noticed they glew a lighter black when she looked at them with her ion eye. "Elder said you should never be able to see ion energy when looking through ion energy, its similar to the red stripes curse." She said to herself, and yet she could clearly see it, she looked up and saw Vega drag one of the female Ogres into her cage.

"Now to test out how much control I have over you. Rip this Ogres heart out now." Stiliai wondered why she would do that, however her body started to move on its own.

"What the... Why is my body..." She tried to fight it, but couldn't, she soon punched a hole into the Ogres chest and brutality ripped her heart out. Stiliai held her heart in her hands, she felt the dark ion flowing threw her. "No...What did you do to me..." She said as Vega laughed.

"I must hand it to those mages, they really know how to make a control ionic energy. From now on, you will do whatever I tell you." Stiliai started to cry as the dark ion flowed threw her stripes.

**To be Continued**

All of us have a secret that we don't want our loved ones to know, and even though this is just one way this story is unfolding dont think its the only way. Stiliai caused a whole village to die because of losing her virginity, now she finds herself a slave to Vega of Protection, worst off the worse city in the country, Rich city, were everyone uses everyone to get ahead, a city that became engulfed by its own greed and lust. This is the city Stiliai gained her nickname the planet destroyer, but that wont happen for another 3 years, first she must be a slave of Vega before she can do anything great.

* * *

**Ok chapter two is up, sooner than later thanks to the fact I got a few people to view it, more so then expected. Also wanted to get the first three done by next week personal goal. Stiliai was a lot of things before she met Kubar, a slave, a hero, even a slut but that part is past her now, was never any good with long detailed pornographic things, will try but rarely get good comment, get a few but not many, so I will keep it to a small amount, though it makes sense in this one, just wish I would do better for it. Anyways please review, if I get 10 in the next few days I will post the next chapter sooner. also know not many care but first review gets any oc character they have to be in the next chapter, no saving Stiliai because its part of her past, but will be seen or featured. Until next time.**


End file.
